


Lipseul

by breadjin



Series: Dark Corners [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 18:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadjin/pseuds/breadjin
Summary: they gon fuck





	Lipseul

   Teasing Jungeun quickly became one of Haseul’s favorite things to do. Every wink, every unexpected touch, every lingering kiss sent Jungeun into a panic and Haseul thrived off of it. Watching Jungeun’s ears become scarlet red when she was embarrassed was just about the cutest thing Haseul had ever seen. She wondered how far Jungeun could go before she burst.

   Now that’s a thought.

   “Everything okay?” Jungeun asked.

   Haseul hadn’t realized she zoned out, but ever the master of saving face, she simply turned to Jungeun and winked, waiting for the ears to perk up from behind her hair. Except this time they didn’t. Jungeun only smirked and turned her attention back to her phone. She didn’t even flinch.

   They were on their way to dinner at Haseul’s favorite restaurant. Jungeun traded in her flannels and jeans for a shimmering gold tube dress and heels for the occasion. She even styled her hair in such a way that it showcased her many ear piercings but still fell softly over her shoulders. In short, she looked absolutely delicious. Haseul had planned several sneaky and devious ways to make Jungeun squirm, but it seemed some of that just couldn’t wait. Keeping her eyes on the road, Haseul reached a hand over and onto Jungeun’s left thigh.

   No reaction. Not even a twitch in her muscle.

   Haseul squeezed lightly and ran her hand down the length of Jungeun’s thigh, down toward the knee and then back. Every time she moved her hand back toward Jungeun’s stomach, she ventured a little further. When Jungeun still didn’t react, Haseul moved her hand toward the inside of her legs, inches away from her core. Haseul peeked out of the corner of her eye at Jungeun and was pleased to find she was gripping her phone with white knuckles. Jungeun was turning blue in the face from holding her breath, staring at Haseul’s hand in between her legs. Haseul felt a wave of heat run over her. This is where she wanted Jungeun at all times. Haseul pulled her hand away once they were nearing their destination, if only to allow Jungeun to catch her breath. She was going to need it.

   “Miss Jo, lovely to see you,” the hostess said as they walked through the door. “Would you like your usual table?”

   “That would be perfect, thank you,” Haseul replied with a smile.

   Haseul towed Jungeun through a crowded and dimly-lit dining room to the very back corner where a small, private booth waited for them. Jungeun slid into one side of the booth and Haseul slid in next to her, much to her confusion. Haseul took the menus from the hostess and nodded in thanks. She turned toward Jungeun, who was scrutinizing her closely, and opened one of the menus between them.

   “You can have whatever you want,” Haseul said in a low voice. “But I recommend the lobster. It’s heavenly.”

   Haseul watched as Jungeun pored over the menu, her eyebrows pinching closer together the more she read.

   “There’s no prices on any of this,” Jungeun said.

   “Don’t worry about that, princess,” Haseul said as she crept a hand back to her rightful place on Jungeun’s thigh. “I’ll take care of you.”

   Haseul heard Jungeun take in a sharp breath at the touch. Jungeun seemed to understand now why Haseul chose to sit on this side of the booth. This time, there was nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

   “Miss Jo, welcome back,” a tall, slender man said as he approached the table. “What would you like to drink tonight?”

   “Bring us a bottle of champagne,” Haseul said. “You know the one I like.”

   The waiter nodded knowingly and disappeared as quickly as he came. Haseul turned her attention back to Jungeun, who was still regarding the menu. Haseul could just see the shallow rise of Jungeun’s chest behind a thin curtain of hair. Haseul carefully moved the hair to the far side, exposing Jungeun’s neck and effectively seeing tiny hairs raise in the back.

   “See anything you like?” Haseul asked just before beginning to trail light, soft kisses down Jungeun’s jawline.

   Jungeun opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a soft, breathy moan. Haseul smiled as she continued her descent toward Jungeun’s neck until she was interrupted by the waiter once more. Jungeun cleared her throat and fidgeted in her seat when he arrived with the champagne bottle in hand. Haseul smiled pleasantly at him as he poured a small amount into a glass to taste. Haseul made a show of swirling the liquid a bit in the glass, inhaling its scent, and finally swishing it in her mouth before tilting her head back to swallow it slowly.

   “Perfect,” she said. “As usual.”

   The waiter nodded and got to work pouring out 2 glasses. Meanwhile, Haseul pulled the hand on Jungeun’s thigh out and around to wrap around her waist instead. She rested it low on Jungeun’s hip, spreading her fingers to feel as much of her as possible.

   “May I take your order now, Miss Jo?” the waiter asked as he shoved the champagne bottle into a bucket of ice.

   “Yes,” Haseul said. “We’ll have the lobster, please.”

   “Very good,” the waiter said with another nod as he walked away.

   Haseul faced Jungeun, who was looking rather pale, and smiled pleasantly.

   “Try the champagne,” she said, nodding toward Jungeun’s glass. “It’s incredible.”

   Jungeun swallowed hard, her eyes searching Haseul’s for a moment before she raised her glass to her lips. Haseul tipped it back slightly before she could take a sip.

   “Wait,” Haseul said before she picked up her own glass and held it up to Jungeun. “To tonight, and to every night with you. May there be many, many more.”

   Haseul clinked her glass against Jungeun’s and took a sip, her eyes never straying from her face. Jungeun took a sip, and then another, and then she finished the glass in one gulp and nearly slammed the flute down on the table. Haseul smirked into her glass before taking another sip and gently returning it to the table. This will be fun.

   Haseul reached her now unoccupied hand under the table to pull Jungeun’s legs on top of her own. She spread her legs wide enough that Jungeun’s were now trapped between them. Jungeun gasped at the sudden repositioning, but stopped breathing altogether when Haseul leaned forward so that their faces were inches apart.

   “Can I ask you something, Jungeun?” Haseul whispered.

   Jungeun didn’t make a sound or move, but Haseul went on.

   “Do you think of me often?” Haseul asked, inching forward as slowly as she could. “When you’re all alone in your bed? Do I keep you up at night?”

   Haseul grazed her lips at the corner of Jungeun’s mouth, gliding along her cheekbone, and up to her ear.

   “I’m not ashamed to admit,” she whispered into Jungeun’s ear between feathery kisses. “I often think about all the things we could do together, all the things I could do to you. Would you like to hear about them?”

   Jungeun’s breathing had returned now. Haseul could hear small gasps escaping her lips.

   “Yes,” Jungeun whispered.

   Haseul inched the hand holding Jungeun’s legs up to the hem of her dress.

   “On second thought,” Haseul said as she moved her hand under the fabric. “I could just show you.”

   Jungeun gripped the tablecloth with one hand while the other scratched at the fabric of the booth beneath her as Haseul’s hand crept further into her dress. Haseul went back to kissing Jungeun’s neck and slid the hand supporting Jungeun’s hips to her ass, squeezing firmly and hungrily. Jungeun squeaked and Haseul knew the waiter must have returned with their food. Haseul groaned quietly into Jungeun’s skin before turning back to the table and the food being placed in front of them. The waiter arched an eyebrow at Haseul as he neatly set the tools down and she scowled back in return. He needed to leave. Now.

   “Bon appetit,” he said plainly as he made a small bow and left.

   Jungeun seemed both relieved and regretful that the food had arrived. Haseul readjusted Jungeun’s legs to face forward, but she kept a firm hold around her waist as they ate. The rest of the meal was spent making casual conversation with each other between bites, but Haseul needed to finish what she started. Without interruption.

   The waiter offered dessert, but Haseul was quick to cut him off and ask for the check instead. The fire inside of her was building by the second, and she needed to act on it as quickly as possible. She threw a handful of bills onto the table when the check arrived and pulled Jungeun by hand, practically sprinting out of the restaurant. As they approached the car, Haseul quickly scanned the area for bystanders, of which there were none. Haseul took Jungeun to the passenger door and, instead of helping her in as she usually did, spun her around and pinned her against the car with both hands on either side of her head. Jungeun’s eyes widened in shock, but there was an undeniable desire in them as she stared back at Haseul. Haseul took a moment to take in all of Jungeun’s impeccable features and felt her lips curl into a mischievous grin.

   “Jungeun,” Haseul said in a low voice she knew would affect Jungeun. “I’m not quite ready to take you home yet. You look entirely too fuckable for me to let you out of my sight.”

   Jungeun’s eyes returned to their normal size, but the desire within them was growing with every word Haseul said. Haseul pressed her lips to Jungeun’s briefly, but passionately.

   “Would you like to spend the night with me?” Haseul asked against her lips.

   Jungeun pushed her lips against Haseul’s tenderly, and with a confidence she hadn’t shown before. Jungeun was getting bolder, her hands reaching up to wrap around the back of Haseul’s neck. Haseul let Jungeun take control of the kiss, to show her what she wanted. Their mouths opened slightly and for a moment they hesitated, Haseul waiting patiently for Jungeun to make a move. Jungeun swiped her tongue across Haseul’s bottom lip and took it between her teeth, dragging back until it snapped back into place. Haseul opened her eyes and stared into Jungeun’s, both of them panting for breath.

   “Get in,” Haseul said as she reached behind Jungeun and pulled the door open.

   The drive back to the house was too long. Haseul nearly pulled over and took Jungeun to the backseat several times, but she knew better. She had to do this right. Haseul barely shifted to park before Jungeun was unbuckling herself and leaping out of the car and toward the house. Haseul laughed to herself and took a bit of extra time stepping out, just to push Jungeun further toward her limit. She approached the front door, where Jungeun was anxiously waiting with her fingers tapping against her thighs. As Haseul fiddled with her keys, she felt a line being traced up the middle of her back. It sent a chill throughout her body and she dropped the keys, caught up in the moment. She cursed at herself and bent down to pick them up, completely aware of the eyes glued to her as she did.

   When she finally got the door open and stepped inside, Jungeun pounced before the door could fully shut. Haseul’s face was taken between two hands and she felt the pressure of Jungeun’s desperate lips on her own. Her kisses were hungry, wasting no time slipping her tongue past Haseul’s lips and tangling them together. Haseul could feel a familiar heat rising from within, one that she would normally ignore or push away to keep Jungeun wanting more after every date. Haseul didn’t want that this time. This time, she wanted to let it consume her.

   Haseul felt a wave of endorphins run through her body and in one fluid motion, she lifted Jungeun off her feet and against the front door to shut it completely. Jungeun moaned into her mouth and wrapped her legs and arms around Haseul like a koala. Their mouths moved with more intensity now as the tension grew between them. Haseul locked the door with one hand and pushed off the door with the other to start the trek to her bedroom. Jungeun was lighter than anticipated, although Haseul knew the adrenaline was probably a key factor in that. She kicked the door to her bedroom open and gently lowered Jungeun onto the bed inside.

   “Don’t move,” Haseul whispered as she pulled Jungeun’s arms and legs from around her body.

   Jungeun whined at the loss of contact, but she did as she was told. Haseul went to her closet and stepped onto a low shelf to reach the top of her wardrobe. She quickly found a small key and opened a hidden compartment to reveal a small collection of toys and lingerie. She peeled off the clothes she was wearing and pulled a red strappy bra and garter set out from the collection. She changed into them swiftly and silently, carefully clipping the individual straps.

   “Haseul,” Jungeun pleaded from the bedroom. “I miss you.”

   “I’ll be right out, baby,” Haseul called back.

   Haseul returned to her secret stash and pulled out a small paddle with holes in it. She scanned the rest of her closet and pulled a black scarf from its shelf as well. She briefly checked her appearance in a mirror on the wall, fixing her hair although she knew it would surely be a mess by the end of tonight. She readjusted the straps of the garters a bit and took in the whole look. She looked fucking hot. Jungeun was definitely going to lose her mind.

   She swung the closet door open and leaned against its frame, letting the light stream in from behind her. Jungeun had been pacing, one of her hands threaded through her hair.

   “Finally, now get the fuck over here and—“ Jungeun’s words were interrupted by a soft gasp.

   Haseul watched as Jungeun’s eyes traveled up and down the length of her body. Her hands started to clench into fists and she seemed to be trying to hold herself back from something.

   “What do you think?” Haseul asked as she twirled the paddle in her hands.

   “I think you better put that paddle to use before I do,” Jungeun said in a challenging tone.

   Haseul arched an eyebrow at that. This was a side of Jungeun that shone through more often as of late, when Haseul teased her endlessly just to deny her pleasure. Haseul loved seeing Jungeun this way. She approached Jungeun slowly, maintaining eye contact as she did. She circled Jungeun like a predator surveying its prey, closely watching as the muscles in her back and legs twitched in anticipation. Once she made a full revolution, Haseul took Jungeun’s hands and stepped backwards toward a round, green ottoman in the corner of the room. When she felt her heels touch the fabric, she swiftly bent her knees and tugged Jungeun across her lap. Jungeun opened her mouth to say something, but fell silent as Haseul harshly pushed her dress up and exposed her naked backside.

   “You’re not wearing any underwear,” Haseul observed as she ran her hand over the smooth skin. “That’s my girl.”

   Haseul unraveled the scarf and pulled Jungeun’s arms back to tie them together. Jungeun grunted at the pull of the last knot, signifying to Haseul that they were definitely tight enough. She returned her attention to Jungeun’s ass, running her fingers lightly across them. She raised her hand and slammed it down on one cheek, earning a satisfying yelp from Jungeun. Haseul leaned down and kissed the skin there, smoothing the hand print over with light touches.

   “More,” Jungeun said softly. “Please.”

   Haseul smiled to herself and picked up the paddle.

   “Anything for you, baby.”

   Haseul brought the paddle down onto Jungeun’s delicate and reddening skin over and over, varying in intensity and time between swats. She made sure to care for her, kissing and caressing every so often to soothe the pain. Jungeun’s cries became louder and more pleasurable the more it went on, fueling Haseul’s fire. Eventually, the scent of Jungeun’s arousal filled Haseul’s nostrils and her eyes rolled back into her head involuntarily in response. She needed more.

   With one last smack with her hand, Haseul pulled Jungeun up to her feet and lightly pushed her toward the bed. Jungeun staggered back, but caught herself and crawled onto the sheets. She stopped in the center and flipped onto her back, supporting herself with her elbows. She lifted a hand and curled her forefinger, coaxing Haseul to come to her. Haseul heard a low growl escape her throat just before she surged forward and onto the bed.

   “Why do you still have this shit on?” Haseul asked as she curled her fingers around the top of Jungeun’s dress and tore it apart right down the middle.

   Jungeun protested, shouting something about how she planned to return it, but Haseul couldn’t hear her. Under the dress, Jungeun was stark naked, and Haseul was entranced with her body. Her lips parted as she scanned every inch of Jungeun’s curves until she met dark eyes. Jungeun arched an eyebrow and winked at Haseul, no doubt noticing her awestruck expression.

   “This,” Jungeun said as she dragged a hand from her thigh to her collarbone. “Is yours, and only yours.”

   Haseul couldn’t help but smile at those words. It felt good to hear her admit what Haseul already knew.

   “Stake your claim, Miss Jo,” Jungeun said in a velvety tone.

   Haseul didn’t need to be told twice. She immediately went to work on one of Jungeun’s nipples, kissing and sucking the hard bud. She flicked her tongue over and around it, giving it all the attention it deserved. Jungeun slipped a hand through Haseul’s hair and pulled, moaning softly. Haseul, never one to be neglectful, crept a hand to her other breast and pinched the bud there as well. Jungeun’s moans grew louder and longer, her grip on Haseul’s hair tightening. Haseul took the bud lightly between her teeth and pulled until it slipped out and bounced back, prompting a tiny squeal from Jungeun. Haseul moved on to pressing sweet, short kisses across every inch of skin she could find, slowly making her way down to where she had been wanting to be for weeks. When she reached Jungeun’s hips, she lingered on every kiss, sucking and nipping lightly every few stops. She hovered over Jungeun’s core, blowing cold air along it as she skipped over it entirely to focus on her thighs. Jungeun’s breath hitched as Haseul moved and she let out a frustrated groan when she didn’t get what she wanted. Haseul was practicing extreme self-control for the purpose of prolonging the experience as long as she could. Jungeun could be writhing on the floor right now, if Haseul wanted her to, but she wanted to save that for another day. Tonight, she wanted to play with her food.

   Haseul peppered kisses and licks all over Jungeun’s thighs, paying special attention to any spots that made her breathing a little heavier. She left two hickeys, one on each leg, as a sweet memory for when she was alone. She vowed to herself to ensure Jungeun always had something to remember her by. The longer Haseul spent worshipping Jungeun’s thighs, the more impatient she became. Haseul felt two hands tangled in her hair, gently pulling in the direction of where she was needed most. Haseul resisted the pull, not satisfied with her work yet.

   “Haseul,” Jungeun whined. “Baby, please.”

   Haseul stopped completely.

   “What did you say, sweetheart?” Haseul asked.

   She needed to hear her say it again.

   “Please, baby,” Jungeun begged. “I need you.”

   How could Haseul resist such politeness?

   Now, Haseul wasted no time in delving into Jungeun’s center. She flicked her tongue expertly along the slit, focusing on the hard nub when she reached it. Jungeun’s moans were louder than ever as Haseul teased and probed at her clit. Her tongue worked diligently, as if her life depended on it. Jungeun’s voice started to rise in pitch and her breaths became more shallow, but Haseul wasn’t ready for her to climax yet. She pulled her face away abruptly, looking up through her eyelashes at Jungeun’s expression. Jungeun’s chest was heaving up and down with every breath, her nose scrunched cutely and her eyes squeezed shut. She looked down at Haseul in confusion when she realized she had stopped.

   Haseul shot her a quick wink before wrapping her arms under Jungeun’s legs and pulling her to the edge of the bed. She spread Jungueun’s legs wide and wet her lips at the sight before her. Holding the legs open, Haseul swiped her tongue teasingly across Jungeun’s entrance and hummed at the taste. She knew her reward would be sweet if she played her cards right. She slowly dragged two fingers down the length of Jungeun’s sex and slipped one of them just barely inside her. Jungeun arched her back at the touch, her voice catching in her throat. Haseul slowly pushed her finger further in, feeling the walls clench and unclench around her. She pulled it back, sneaking in a second finger as she pushed back in.

   “Fuck,” Jungeun gasped.

   Haseul quickened her pace to a steady flow, rubbing the nub with her other hand while keeping an elbow on Jungeun’s leg to keep her from closing them. Jungeun cursed over and over again, humming and moaning in between each word, making Haseul feel her own arousal wash over her. Haseul started to move faster, pushing deeper and curling her fingers to hit the sweet spot, making Jungeun practically scream in ecstasy. As Jungeun seemed to be reaching her peak, Haseul removed her hand and replaced it with her mouth. She pulled Jungeun’s legs onto her shoulders and buried her face between her thighs. She closed her eyes, waiting to claim her prize.

   “Haseul,” Jungeun whined as her legs squeezed Haseul’s head and her hips bucked uncontrollably.

   Haseul’s muffled moans rang through the room as she lapped up every drop of Jungeun’s release. She dug her nails into Jungeun’s thighs to hold her in place as she shuddered beneath her. Haseul peeked up at Jungeun to find her eyes rolled back into her head and her hands tightly gripping the sheets. With a final swipe of her tongue, Haseul released her hold of Jungeun’s legs and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She crawled over Jungeun’s limp body until they were face-to-face. Jungeun had a sheen of sweat across her brow, and her lips were parted as she tried to catch her breath. Haseul smiled wide at her girlfriend, thinking of how fucking lucky she was to have her.

   “You okay, princess?” Haseul asked as she carressed Jungeun’s cheek.

   Jungeun nodded happily, a small smile flashing across her face. Haseul could swear her heart was going to beat out of her chest. Jungeun made her experience a happiness she never knew existed. Watching her now, as she tried to steady her breathing with that satisfied grin on her face, was the most beautiful Haseul had ever seen her. She quickly leaned down to kiss Jungeun on the nose.

   “Where did you learn that?” Jungeun asked.

   “It’s a natural talent,” Haseul said with a laugh.

   Jungeun smiled wider and propped herself up on her elbows. She pushed Haseul onto her back and straddled her, fiddling with the garter straps. Haseul held her hands from moving any further, gaining a confused and slightly annoyed look from Jungeun.

   “Oh no, baby,” Haseul said gently. “You need to rest, you’re exhausted.”

   “But—“ Jungeun whined. “But I want to take care of you.”

   “Another time, cutie,” Haseul said as she kissed Jungeun’s palm. “For now, you need to go to sleep. Okay?”

   Jungeun yawned and nodded with sleepy eyes. Haseul tossed Jungeun’s ruined dress aside and pulled the covers back for them to crawl in. Jungeun was already practically asleep, but she opened her arms for Haseul to fit into them. Haseul quickly slipped out of her bra and tossed it away before settling under the covers. Jungeun’s eyes widened for a moment as Haseul’s breats came into view, but the sleepiness took over before she could react. Haseul settled into Jungeun’s arms, her back pressed up against her. Haseul took one of Jungeun’s hands and gently cupped one of her breasts with it as she adjusted her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. The last thing she felt before she fell asleep was a slight squeeze from Jungeun’s hand and a soft kiss on the back of her neck. This was it. This was what pure bliss felt like.

 

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @breadjiin  
> curiouscat: breadjiin


End file.
